


Please Just Be A Dream

by RayvenNyghtmares1392



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenNyghtmares1392/pseuds/RayvenNyghtmares1392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a call in the middle of the night from a very concerned Bro Strider only to hear his boyfriend Dave has been in a car crash, he arrives but is it to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Just Be A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I am awful at description and I apologize, I also sadstucked or tried too... which I apologize for as well.

The sound of 'War of Change' by Thousand Foot Krutch jolted the 19 year old male out of a sound sleep, in a half-awake state John Egbert groped around for his mobile phone and on finding it, opened it pressing it to his ear. "....hello?" He murmured, resting his face against his pillow still. 

"Eg-egbert?" Bro's voice spoke, it sounded weak and shaky, the complete opposite of the confident tone that rivaled Dave's. John sat up slowly, his blue eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "It's Dave, he's um, he's in the hospital...he's in bad shape but, he asked for you before they took him to surgery." John became aware of his heart pounding irregularly in his chest and his breathing became strained. 

"What happened?" The statement escaped without his consent and he chewed on his bottom lip, already reaching for his glasses which were on the bedside table, jamming them on his face. 

"Car accident." John gritted his teeth and stood, stumbling around his room as he dressed quickly, before leaving his room he pulled on a sweatshirt Dave had left the last time they had a movie night. 

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Be careful." With that Bro hung up and John stared in mute shock at his phone, he knew Bro cared and was a good guy deep down but to hear him state something so bluntly wasn't doing his nerves any favors. He shook his head, dialing a familiar number, pacing back and forth. 

"What is it you pathetic shit-stain?" Karkat's ornery voice cracked like a whip, John smiled a bit, taking a deep breath. "Are you going to answer me?" 

"I need you to take me to the hospital, the car is still in the shop. Dave's been in a car accident Karkat," he replied, his voice much more steady then he thought it would be. Perhaps he could wait a bit before the panic finally over took him, he didn't receive an answer but he could definitely hear movement on the other side of the line, a muttered stream of curses accompanying it. "Karkat...?" He inquired. 

"I'm on my way John, meet me out front." The troll ended the call and John did just as he said, stepping out into the cold, early-morning air. Most people were curled up safely in their beds, the few insomniacs that were in the world probably surfing the Internet, watching movies or reading books. John let out a slow, shaky breath and watched his breath escape into the air, curling into steam before dissipating. He didn't wait long as an older car, all black pulled in front of him and the passenger door swung open. Karkat's face was visible as he bent down, his grey face looking pale even at this distance and his hair was a bigger mess then usual. He wasted no time in running across his front yard and diving into the seat, closing the door behind them. "Seatbelt," Karkat ordered, John complied immediately and the car pulled away from the curb. "I can't stay with you...Gamzee's all sorts of fucked up again and I-" 

"Its okay Karkat, thank you," he replied in a soothing tone, how was he so calm? That question rose in his mind but then he quickly buried it, he had to remain calm, breaking down wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't help Dave...oh God, Dave. His breath hitched in his chest and he doubled over slightly, gasping for air. He didn't realize that Karkat had already pulled in front of the hospital until he felt a gentle patting on his back, claws making soft contact through the red sweatshirt he wore, he focused on that sensation and his breath evened out, swallowing harshly as he nodded his thanks. "I'll call you with an update, okay?" 

"Alright John," Karkat replied as John unfolded his tall, lanky frame from the passenger seat and outside. 

He pushed the door closed behind him before he jogged to the hospital's entrance passing the sign that declared 'Skaia General Hospital' and he entered the white sterile environment, he fought the urge to gag as the antiseptic smell mixed with medicine and sickness wafted into his nostrils, he hated hospitals, especially how they smelled, he had never hated them more though. 

He glanced around, searching for Bro but he didn't have to look long, he found him in a chair not far from him. Bro's elbows rested on his knees and he had his hands clenched together, the knuckles whiter then usual, his forehead pressed against them. The usual black cap that he wore was resting on the small table beside him atop several 'People' magazines, his shades were there as well and his hair was in disarray as if he'd been running his hands through it which he probably had. John approached the man slowly and quietly sat beside him, mimicking his position unconsciously though he pressed his lips against his hands, waiting. An audible swallow sounded from the elder Strider, he then began to speak in a quiet yet matter of fact tone, "he was driving home from that little shitty music store he works at and a car ran the stop sign and hit the drivers side...he was wearing his seatbelt thankfully but, he's still pretty bad...they said the fact that he was conscious when they brought him in was good." The silence that fell between them was nearly tangible and John registered the fact that this was the first time that Bro had ever really shown emotion, at least that he'd noticed, it just made the situation that much more worrisome. 

"Dirk Strider?" Both heads lifted and turned to a female troll still in surgical scrubs, holding a clipboard. Bro gave a confirming nod, awaiting the verdict. "Your brother was wearing his seatbelt which helped lessen the damage, he has some internal bleeding along with several broken ribs along his right side, his leg was crushed and has several contusions and cuts on his face and arms. He's in critical condition, we'll have to see how he fairs during the night. You may go see him if you wish." With that the doctor gave them both a nod and walked away leaving Bro and John to look straight ahead with blank expressions. 

"Lets go." John stood as he spoke, waiting for Bro to put his shades on concealing the tears that were pooling in the corners of his orange-colored eyes. Silently and side by side they made their way to Dave's hospital room, Bro went in first with John following to find Dave sitting up in a hospital bed attached to several machines that all beeped fairly steadily, his face was a mess of bruises and stitches, his arms more bandage then skin and his leg in a cast. He was blinking his eyes slowly yet steadily, obviously he'd been medicated but when he spotted the two of them his lips curled up into a faint, barely there smirk. 

"Why the long faces, eh?" He inquired in a raspy tone when they were close enough to hear him. "I admit, I've probably looked better, right?" He chuckled and John had to resist the urge to burst into tears, he wasn't used to seeing Dave so vulnerable looking, it was terrifying. Bro was the one who began talking somehow managing to keep his worry out of his tone, the conversation was normal, mundane even it was free from Dave's rambling though. As time dragged on and the sky began to lighten Bro stepped outside the room to let Dave and John talk one on one. 

John didn't say anything at first, he gently took one of Dave's hands in his and intertwined their fingers as carefully as possible. "You look like shit," he stated bluntly, a slightly toothy grin appearing. 

"Thanks, I love you too, asshole." Dave returned the grin though the gesture was quickly wiped away. John laughed weakly which then turned into a sob as he bega to cry quietly, shoulders shaking. "Shit don't cry man...don't cry...I'm going to be okay, you'll see. Nothing can kill a Strider!" John looked up at Dave and began to smile just as the heart monitor began to flat-line and Dave's hand went limp in his. 

"Dave....OH MY GOD DAVE!" John screamed the words as staff began to flood into the room, pushing him back. He fought desperately against someone's grip as they pulled him from the room. "Dave! No, Dave please! DAVE!" He screamed his boyfriends name over and over again, the sound wild with grief and pain, he began to go limp, sobs escaping him, leaning against the polo-covered chest of Bro who was still holding him back. 'Please...let this all be a dream, a nightmare....please, let me wake up, let me wake up...I can't take this...' He thought, his sobs echoing through the sterile halls of the hospital.


End file.
